Ouran High School Vampire Club
by the calm type
Summary: Ouran just as we know it... well, nearly. The host club consists of vampires- except for Haruhi of course But she smells rather delicious... first chapters rewritten R
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Vampire Club

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and I'm very grateful that Bisco Hatori allows us common writers to play around in her world.**

**Introduction:**** Well it is Ouran just like anybody knows it, except- amongst the students of the richest families in Japan there are also the heirs of the wealthiest vampire families of Japan. The sons of six of the oldest Vampire Clans founded a club to bring happiness and entertainment to those bored human girls- and profit of them by drinking their blood. As every vampire has the ability to charm a human and to erase a humans memory and as bite wounds from vampires heal very fast, they exchange a bit of their immortal lifetime against some blood…**

**So we start right at w****here chapter one begins, though we are currently in a parallel universe where all kinds of supernatural creatures exist…**

The gender-unaware honour student Haruhi went through the halls of Ouran high school, looking for a place to study in quiet. With her messy hair and her grandfather's glasses, not to mention the clothes that would be better fit in an house for homeless people than a prestigious high school, she looked like a completely out of place-found stray boy.

She sighed._ Mother in heaven…Ten years have passed since then._

She looked around. Currently she was in a corridor that led to an unused music room.

_This could be the place I'm looking for._

When she opened the door, it was silent in the room until she heard a woman whisper:

"Tamaki-senpai…" She looked in the direction of the noise and saw something what was incredible. A good looking blonde boy sat on a sofa, holding a girl in his arms that seemed to have passed out. Though she first couldn't believe it, the boy had bitten the girl with unnatural long fangs in her neck and right now-he was drinking her blood.

_Mother in heaven I don't even want to know what this means…_

The blonde looked up and saw her.

"Sorry it seems I got the wrong room." Was everything she said when the blonde looked at her in shock. She turned around and left the room. When she went towards the direction she came from, she heard steps behind her.

"Please wait a moment. It seems you stumbled about a secret you shouldn't have discovered."

A voice said. She turned around and saw a black haired good looking boy with glasses and a laptop under his arm standing in front of the doors of the third music room. He was probably the one who had spoken, going from the coldness of his glare that resembled his voice.

Behind him stood a taller boy who looked older and who didn't show any expression when he looked at her and a smaller boy who had blonde hair and was holding a pink bunny. He would have looked cute if he hadn't actually been giving her a very serious gaze.

Haruhi got the feeling that these guys meant TROUBLE. Big fat TROUBLE.

She decided not to answer and to try to ignore them and turned around to leave again, only to find two red haired boys standing directly behind her. They resembled each other so much that they had to be twins. They were smirking at her and didn't seem to consider making way for her to leave.

"Look, Kaoru, we found a curious commoner." One of them said.

"I wonder if he saw what tono was doing." They bowed down to her. ""You want to tell us what you saw?"" Haruhi blinked. She suddenly got a feeling like something was mentally pulling her to answer their question immediately and honest. She shook her head a bit and took a little step backward. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

They seemed to be surprised and looked at each other. Then they looked at her again, their faces not readable. "Well, what Hikaru wanted to say earlier-" one of them said and slang his arm around her hips "-was would you like to join us in drinking some- tea?" the other one finished. They dragged her back to the music room and went in. The blonde from earlier was putting the unconscious girl on a sofa in a corner of the room. When they got in he turned around and looked at Haruhi. He smiled and said: "Oh, I'm glad you found him. I will handle this as I failed to lock the door properly." He said.

"You really should be more carefully, Tamaki." The boy with the glasses said annoyed.

The blonde ignored him and went to Haruhi. "What a pity we can't feed on male humans, this one smells rather good." he said, bowing down to Haruhi. She finally managed to escape the twins' grip and went three steps backwards._ Was he actually talking about eating me?_

She didn't recognize the vase behind her until it was too late. It fell and broke but at the moment, Haruhi didn't care about that. She was trying to get to the door but the taller black haired and the small blonde stepped in her way.

"Actually I think this is the scholarship student Fujioka Haruhi who happens to be a girl." The black haired boy with the glasses once again commented.

The other five boys looked surprised at the girl that stood with a confused look in the middle of the room. "Would you mind telling me why I'm not allowed to go?" she asked.

"You saw me drinking a girl's blood, didn't you?" the blonde one said.

"Well I figured out that it's none of my business and that I better forget something like that, as I do not believe in supernatural stuff and that."

"Then we just might help you forget…" the blonde whispered in her ear.

The second time this day she got the strange feeling something was touching her mind, but this time it felt like a strange kind of tickling. She told herself that it must have something to do with staying up late for studying and decided to go to sleep sooner this evening.

"So am I finally allowed to go now?" she asked. This time the expression on the boys faces wasn't surprise, it was pure shock.

"It seems it didn't work." One of the twins said. "Our try to charm her earlier didn't work either." The other one added. Haruhi found herself in the focus of attention.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Didn't you ask yourself, why somebody would drink someone else's blood?" the boy with the glasses asked.

"The only explanation I could think of is being a vampire or something like this but I didn't consider the existence of such things until now." She shot the girl that laid on the couch a careful glance. It seemed she was still alive and sleeping. And before the girl hadn't sounded afraid, more like the opposite, so Haruhi guessed she had been the one to bring herself in the situation of being… fed of? A slight shiver went down her spine when she looked six boys staring back at her.

"This is simply incredible. A human, a commoner also, finds out about us through our carelessness and we are not even able to remove her memories." One twin groaned. "The elders are gonna tear us into pieces if they find out about it." The other one said frightened.

"Er, so you guys are… vampires?" she asked in disbelief.

"You could say so." The boy with the glasses sighed seemingly annoyed. "If I may introduce you to our little club: The one you saw drinking a girl's blood is Tamaki Suoh. The two seniors over there are Mitsukuni Hanizuka and Takashi Morinozuka. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and my name is Kyoya Otori."

"Um, I'm honoured to meet you…" she said. "So am I right if I say that you care about that I might tell others you are… vampires?" she asked them.

"Yes." Takashi Morinozuka said simply in his dark voice.

"Until now everyone who discovered it by chance got hysterical until we erased his memory." The smaller blonde said.

"Well as even Tamaki's special ability doesn't work on her it might not be bad that she isn't freaking out." Kyoya said.

"This is defintly not ordinary." Hikaru said. "Yeah, maybe there's something wrong with her human survival instincts." Kaoru added.

"Listen guys I don't even want to know about this charming and abilities. All I want is a quiet place to study. I will not tell anybody about you- besides, nobody would believe me. So I will go now." She said. Surprised they looked at her as she went towards the door.

"If you want to go, of course you are allowed to, but would you please pay the vase you broke first?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi froze. "Um, how much does the vase cost…?" TROUBLE her instincts screamed.

"Not this much, only eight million yen." Kyoya smirked.

"I don't think she's got eight million yen." Kaoru said. "Yeah, she wasn't even able to pay her own school uniform." Hikaru added, his voice being slightly contemptuous.

"Well, are you able to pay the vase?" Tamaki asked her.

"Er… no." Haruhi answered frightened. Why did this happen to her out of all people?

"So you will just have to work your debt off." Kyoya smirked. "As you already know about our secret you can help us in the club and after club activities… unless-" he stopped.

"Unless what?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

"Unless you want to pay off your debt in blood." Kyoya answered narrowing his eyes at her calculating.

Unwillingly her hand got to her neck. She shivered. "I choose the first one." She said quickly.

"Then we will await you tomorrow a half hour before club starts." Kyoya said. "I think Hikaru and Kaoru are in the same class as you?"

"We are but we never talked to her before." The once again bored of the world twins said.

Haruhi sighed a mushroom sigh and decided that now it was really time to go. She went to the door and opened it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then." She said suppressing the urge to add a sulking tone into her voice.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this much trouble?_

"Haruhi."

"Huh?" she turned around and saw that it was Morinozuka Takashi who had spoken for the second time today.

"Be careful."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, Haru-chan, you know you really smell rather delicious and we are not the only vampires in this school." Hanizuka Mitsukuni explained to her.

"Um, okay. Thanks, sempai." She said.

_Mother in heaven, what is this mess I've gotten myself in?_

She left the room and went down the hallway, not noticing the steps that followed her as she went to the exit of the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never heard of a case like this." Kyoya told his club mates after the commoner human girl had left. "The general powers didn't work on her and neither did Tamaki's or my ability." He was nearly frightened about the way the girl had been unaffected by everything they had tried but he would never admit this in front of his friends.

"Kyo-chan can't sense her fears?" Hani asked surprised. "But my and Takashi's ability would work on her. I saw her weak points and Takashi could get her aura and sense every danger around her." He said frowning.

"This might be because our abilities work with the psychic energy and your ability with the physic energy, Hani-sempai." Kyoya explained to the senior.

"But it's simply incredible. You are right; this girl is the most special human I've ever met."

Kaoru said. "I would like to know how she manages defending against your gifts."

They all thought silently about Haruhi.

"Well we will have to ask her about that tomorrow." Tamaki said excited. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"He's just the same as always…" Kaoru said. "Yeah, he always swoons about humans and commoners and now he has found one that could show him the myths of human living…"

Hikaru sighed.

Suddenly Mori stiffened and turned his head into the direction of the wall. "Haruhi!"

The other ones turned around to him and Hani asked him: "What's up with Haru-chan?"

"She's in danger." He just said and ran out of the room. The others followed him alarmed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Haruhi went down the hallway, first she ignored the steps behind her but when they caught up with her she turned around to see who had followed her the whole way.

It were two guys from the second year, kind of good looking but the gaze in their eyes was frightening. Haruhi stepped back a little and looked at them carefully.

"I'm quite thirsty." One of them said. "This one smells rather well. Though you look like a boy, I'm sure, you're a girl." He said, making a step in her direction.

_This must be two of the other Vampires Hani-sempai talked about._ Haruhi thought stiffening.

She made another few steps backward until she stood with her back on the wall.

He came after her. "Please help my friend and me. We are really in a misery right now."

He said and the pulling like when the twins had spoken to her returned.

_Is he using this 'Charming thing' on me?_ Her fists clenched.

"No! I don't want to help you! Go away!" she said loudly and tried to get out of his reach.

"Wait a second, darling." He said and pulled her to his chest. "It won't hurt, I swear." He whispered.

_**No! Don't touch me! **_"Let go of me!" she suddenly felt something like a stream of energy flowing through her body and recognized the energy concentrating on the points where the vampire's body touched hers. A kind of lightening bursted out of her skin and then formed a shield around her. She breathed heavily.

This moment, Mori and Hani ran around the corner, closely followed by the rest of the host club. Before the two vampires could attack her again, Mori had stepped between them and Haruhi. Before they knew, they were thrown to the floor and circled by the other five.

"This girl belongs to us!" Tamaki said furiously and in his dark blue eyes a rare shimmer of red emerged. The two vampires recognized in shock who the other six vampires were that had interrupted them.

""Do not ever touch her again."" The twins growled in perfect unison, barely restraining themselves from destroying the two vampires who had dared to touch an unwilling human. And not even any ordinary human, _their human_. Unforgiveable.

"If you do, we will tell the elders about your actions and I will personally make sure that you regret ever having seen her." Kyoya said. In a way he was even more frightening because they knew it was the Otori family's gift to tell ones greatest fear.

"W-we won't touch her again." One of them said and quickly pulled the other one out of sight.

The six vampires turned around to look at Haruhi. Meanwhile her shield had vanished and she leaned against the wall, knowing she couldn't stand on her feet without it. She felt horrible tired.

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Hani asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She said smiling at him. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"What was this blue lightening around you?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know. It suddenly came out of my body when the vampire touched me." She said but neither had the energy to wonder about it nor to even shrug and indicate this.

"But we touched you before!" Hikaru said frowning and exchanged a look with Kaoru.

"Yes, but there's still some difference." She replied. Her sight got blurred.

"What difference?" Kyoya asked interested.

"I know it's strange, but for some reason I never was really afraid of you guys." She said softly and with this her sight went black and she collapsed to the floor- well she collapsed into Mori's arms, who had sensed the danger of her hitting the floor a second ago.

The boys' looks went from surprised and shocked to worried, when they looked at her. They had thought her not normal but now it seemed she was a bit more. They all were older than any human could get and still they hadn't come across about somebody like her in all their time, this became clearer to them every second. The moment when they knew she was in danger; all six of them reacted on instinct. Though this didn't become clear to all of them. Only Hani, Mori and Kyoya recognized it immediately when they looked at the unconscious brunette in Mori's arms.

"Let's just drive her home." Tamaki said smiling softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran High school host club and I like reviews very much…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"" Haaaruhiii!"" the twins called her. It was after school and club time. Haruhi once again asked herself why they had threatened her in a boys uniform and cut her hair- and had 'gotten rid' of her glasses. To not walk around with the orientation sense of a mole in the bright sun she had to use the contacts they gave her. This had for one the effect that hopefully male vampires would keep away from her, confused and unsure about their target's gender and wealth, and for two, absolute unforeseen, the effect of half of the girls of the school falling in love with her… or so it seemed. She didn't like the peoples' whispers and the girls staring at her and giggling when she was just walking in the hallways of the school. It really didn't make studying easier. Not that she had any more hope to study quiet in this school ever again. _Damn rich vampire bastards. Stupid fangirls. I wish they were allergic against garlic- the guys and the girls all alike would be best._ But none of the stories she had heard about vampires were true. They had explained it to her yesterday when they drove her home in one of their limousines. They could cross water; they could eat human food (and garlic) and go into the sun. They only needed some fresh blood from time to time or their body temperature would sink and they couldn't use their special abilities properly and then they would collapse or loose their control about their instincts… Haruhi shivered. They had answered all her questions honestly until they reached her house because, Kyoya had explained this very seriously, she would work for them and help them and so she had to know some things and- nobody would believe her if she told anybody, like she had said before. But with this explanation he had smiled friezing and she had no doubt that her luck would turn from bad as working for six vampires to worse as trying to escape the revenge of six angry vampires with four of them having weird special abilities if she ever happened to let something slip…

Sunk in thoughts she had forgotten the twins who had called her. Deciding their commoner human toy had now to pay attention to them they slang their arms around her and said in unison: ""Haruhi, may we visit you this weekend?"" She simply shook her head, ignoring them and trying to get her feet on the ground while the two of them dragged her to the third music room. "Why not?" Hikaru asked. "It would be fun!" Kaoru grinned mischievously to his twin. Visions of different ways to have human fun crossed their mind.

_I'm for dressing her up and doing a photo shooting._ Kaoru grinned.

_Yeah, I would love to have her wearing girl's clothes. _An image of Haruhi wearing a cute dress crossed his mind and Kaoru nodded. It was their own way of communicating; they had always been able to hear each other's thoughts. They both grinned as they walked through the door of the club room._ Life will be much more interesting with her as our toy._

She sighed annoyed and turned around. "I haven't allowed you to visit me, I will never wear dresses might they be cute or not and I'm definitely not your toy!" she shot them an angry look.

They both stood there frozen.

_Has she heard us? _Hikaru asked in disbelief.

_No way. It can't be. It's impossible._ Kaoru tried to calm himself and his brother down.

"Why shouldn't I? You are talking loud and clearly!" Haruhi said angry.

The other vampires in the room turned around to them, confused.

"Ne, Haru-chan, what are you talking about? You were the only one of the three of you who spoke since you came into the corridor." Hani told her looking adorably confused.

Now Haruhi was confused. "Er, you could hear people talking in the corridor???"

"Vampires have much better senses than humans." Kyoya explained simply.

_Why did I even ask… _Haruhi thought.

"Well whatever, no one of you guys is allowed to visit me at my place and play dress up with me like I'm a human doll or something like this." She stated and then went to prepare the snacks for the customers. Hani-sempai's table would need the most, Kyoya had instructed her because cake was his favourite human food and the blood of humans also changed a bit in its taste after they ate…_ No I will not think about it again!_

The twins recovered slowly from their shock. The eyes of all six boys followed the oblivious human on her busy way through the room, four of them still trying to figure out what happened.

"You- you were able to hear our thoughts." Hikaru stuttered.

"No one ever did this!" Kaoru added, still not believing the fact.

The other four vampires gasped silently. They figured out immediately what Haruhi had discovered by chance. Said girl herself was confused once again.

"So this is another of these ability-special-weird-gift-things? But I thought only Tamaki-sempai, Kyoya-sempai, Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai had abilities? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well in fact-" Kyoya pushed up his glasses "We didn't know about it until now. I guess you two kept it a secret?" He asked the twins.

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, well when we were little we thought it ordinary and when we grew up and discovered it was special, we agreed to keep it unknown."

Hikaru stared at Haruhi who looked at Kyoya, opening her mouth to say something but then decided against it. Shaking her head she simply turned around and continued putting cookies on the plates. The vampires exchanged confused, worried and unbelieving looks.

This surely would cause more problems than he had been thinking at first, Kyoya thought while he silently tried to calculate the outcome of it and found that it was very difficult. He would have to do hard research. Being immune against two gifts could be a genetic coincidence or something like this but discovering and reviling an unknown gift of two vampires was entirely different and together with this shield against vampires of blue lightening it was prove enough to say that Haruhi Fujioka wasn't a normal human. Indeed, not only in these categories she was special, Kyoya admitted silently, she also didn't behave like the girls who were their customers. He had to find out more information.

Tamaki, in the meantime, was thinking about what Haruhi had discovered, too, but his way of thoughts turned to the twins. He remembered that he was their first real friend after- well he was their first friend ever. Since their birth two hundred years ago, they had always had each other and very late they had begun to increase talking to their environment. Now he knew, why. Haruhi seemed a gift from heaven for these two, intelligent and open minded… His silent praise about Haruhi ended abruptly when he got an idea about the twins' behaviour…

"YOU!!! YOU USED YOUR GIFT IN YOUR PRANKS ON ME EVERYTIME!!! YOU DEVILS!!!" he shouted suddenly at them.

They looked at each other, probably exchanging thoughts and then one of them answered:

"Well, tono, you used your absolute-mega-charm-even-defenceless-vampires-ability against us so often, consider it as a little revenge." They grinned simultaneously.

While Tamaki in the background continued shouting, the twins went to Haruhi.

"Well, Haruhi, we really want to visit you at your home." Hikaru said smiling at the busy girl.

"Therefore we decided to play a nice game with you- the" added Kaoru.

""Which one is Hikaru-game!!!"" they finished together.

"The only thing you have to do…" explained Kaoru.

"… is to tell who of us is Hikaru." continued Hikaru. They didn't even wait for her to agree after their excited explanation and ignored Haruhi's eye-rolling sigh as well.

They hid their hair and swapped positions moving so fast that Haruhis eyes couldn't follow proper. Then they stood still.

"So which one of us is Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"You are Kaoru and he is Hikaru." She answered and pointed at Hikaru.

""You're wrong!"" they called once again in unison grinning widely.

"No I'm not. There are a few differences between you." Haruhi said smiling and then took two plates and went to prepare Tamakis and Kyoyas table. The second time this day she left the vampires in the room in shock but except the twins they all acted as if nothing had happened.

This afternoon, the host clubs waiter's popularity amongst the girls increased to unknown levels- there even came a few new girls asking if they could get Haruhi as their host for their next visit.

After club the guys therefore decided that Haruhi would pay of her debt as a host starting from tomorrow. _How comes I'm not surprised they didn't ask me about my opinion…_

"How should I charm girls without your gifts or whatever?" Haruhi tried to escape.

"I will teach you techniques, my daughter!" Tamaki promised, his inner mind theatre already plotting the various lessons.

_When did he start to call me like this???_

"We only use our abilities if we have to because we are… thirsty." Hani told her.

"I'm sure you will succeed, it would pay off your debt much faster." Kyoya said with an icy smirk.

_Mother in heaven, those damn rich inhuman bastards!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed it.**** Review. Now. Do it. This is an order.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ouran High School Vampire Club Chapter 3**

**I do not own Ouran.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dark grey clouds towered lowly over the earth. Wind was blowing roughly against the high and beautiful windows of the first years' classroom.

"So it's official? Haruhi-kun is now an official member of the host club?" the probably thousandth girl asked with sparkling eyes.

"Hai, he is, princess." Hikaru answered grinning. "But of course we hope to see you at our table from time to time, too, hime." Kaoru gave the girl a bright smile. Haruhi had been Host on probation for two weeks now and it was time to settle things, like their king had called it.

"Oooh my god, their smiles are so sexy …" the fangirl fainted and was caught by two other girls.

""Tadaa…"" the twins said and turned to Haruhi. She just sighed rather unimpressed. "I can't see how one could fall for something like this. I mean she is supposed to have a brain, isn't she? You didn't use _it_, am I right?"

"Haruhi-kuuun, this really insults our pride." Hikaru said and the two of them hugged her. Meanwhile Haruhi had gotten used to the physical way they showed their attention, but she was not really comfortable with the thought that her clubmates had warned her about the fact that she smelled _delicious_ to them.

"You are right but nobody must talk about it when… people… can hear it." Kaoru whispered.

_When humans can hear it…_ he added in his thoughts.

Haruhi only nodded, at both the said and the unspoken words. Her sensibility for the vampire's gifts was increasing, her hearing of Hikarus and Kaorus 'shared' thoughts as her feeling for the use of common vampire abilities like charming people and manipulating their memories.

"Anyways, let go of me. Now!" she said and looked at the two of them annoyed. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. From what they had seen and learned of Haruhi's character in the last time, in club and in class, she wasn't the type of person to randomly yell at people.

_Seems like something is disturbing her…_ Hikaru looked at the girl closely.

_More like pissing her off I think… must be something about the weather__… I've got no clue what it could be…_ Kaoru frowned.

"I can hear you…" Haruhi muttered under her breath, too soft for the people around them but never for vampire ears.

Both of them shrugged and grinned, not knowing that Kaoru's random guess was nearer to the truth than Haruhi could like.

_Mother in heaven, please wait with the thunder storm until I get home…_

She looked out of the huge windows of the classroom and saw the dark grey sky. Apparently her mother up there in heaven didn't seem to have good connections to whoever was responsible for the weather.

_Damn it._

The whole morning she was behaving like a caged tiger, getting more nervous the whole time.

With every minute that passed the sky got darker and with every minute she tensed a bit more. Her restlessness was so visible that even though she tried to hide it, Hani and Mori who visited them during a short break noticed and therefore returned every other break. But she always assured them that she was alright. Of course they knew she was not honest and they were worried about her because in the last two weeks she had become an important member of their circle, despite her being a human, poor and a girl in disguise in addition. But she was not ready to tell them about this biggest fear of her just yet- if ever.

Finally in the last lesson before the lunch break, the storm started. When the first stream of lightening crossed the sky, Haruhis disturbance increased to anxiety and she decided that she needed a time out from the storm, her seatmates who were determined to brighten her mood and the concerned look of the host club customers.

She rose her hand and when the teacher called her she stood up and asked if she could go.

"I am very sorry but I don't feel so well. I would be very grateful if you could allow me to go and see the nurse." Haruhi ignored the shocked glances from the twins.

"Of course, Fujioka-san. You look really pale. Omoko-san, could you please bring Fujioka-san to the infirmary?"

The girl he had requested nodded and followed Haruhi out of the room. They left behind two shocked looking vampires.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the lunch break, Hikaru and Kaoru found their fellow vampires in the third music room. They told them about Haruhi quickly.

"Oh nooooooo… WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER????" Tamaki panicked like expected and was as fast forcibly calmed by Hani who threw a cupcake into his mouth with perfect aim.

"Calm down, Tama-chan. You know, you have to let them tell the story." Hani explained seriously.

"When we arrived at the nurse's office-"

"She wasn't there any longer and-"

"The nurse just said-"

"That she wanted to get some fresh air-"

"But we didn't find her anywhere!-"

Hikaru and Kaoru only used this way of speaking if they were really disturbed. It was kind of useful, because they could continue telling the story without taking a break for breathing, but under ordinary circumstances Kyoya would have scolded them for it because it caused headache.

Only these were no ordinary circumstances.

"Mori, can you sense her?" the younger black haired vampire asked. The older one frowned.

"I know the direction in a way, but I don't know the place exactly. She's not in acute danger."

"Ne, Takashi, that's strange." Hani frowned. Usually Mori could sense a person he knew well everywhere within a radius of at least ten kilometres- he had had several centuries to develop his gift in the end.

"It's like she doesn't want to be found… indeed strange." Mori answered calmly.

"We look for her." Kyoya only said as Tamaki was still trying to choke down Hani's muffin. "Mori, you lead us."

_Congratulations, Haruhi. You__ really seem to have a talent for bringing us to our limits and this at the most stressful times…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruhi had no idea where to go. She suddenly wished she had searched anybody's company, but then again…

_They are vampires… And though I know they are no really bad guys this doesn't mean I can trust the__m wholly and show them my weakpoints. Damn this storm… I guess I should wait until it goes away until I walk home… or until club begins, depending on how long it lasts…_

She stood in the hallway in front of the nurse's office. Having a sudden idea she went downstairs. On the map she had gotten on her first day of school there had been shown a library in the foundation. Probably dark but hopefully soundproof. Despite her lack of sportive skills she ran down as fast as she could, fearing the thunder.

She rushed down the empty staircase and finally arrived in the basement of Ouran.

_Should be the first door on the left side… there._

In this moment an exceptional loud roar of thunder erupted. Shrieking she ran into the room without thinking and without reading the signs and strange symbols on the door. She turned on the electric light in the room which was rather dim due to some black fabric that was hung all over the sources of light in the room but Haruhi couldn't care less. She simply cowered down in a corner and waited for the storm to pass by…

"Hello?" somebody puked her in her side. "Hi little girl. Do you want to join our club?" again something puked her. Looking up Haruhi saw a cat-hand-doll and an arm covered in a black fabric. The owner of the arm wasn't much brighter clothed than his arm. He wore a black robe with a big hood that covered his eyes but the smile on his lips was gentle.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said unsure about the strange guy. "I, er well, I'm afraid of storms you see and I thought this room in the basement…"

"You fled from the noise? Well, that's okay. My name is Nekozawa and I am the president of the black magic club of our school."

"I am Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student." She gave him her nicest smile- odd or not, he was friendly.

"Ah, it's an honour to meet the newest addition to the host club. Would you like to join us for some tea, milady? Belzeneff likes guests."

"You know that I'm a girl?" Haruhi said interested but not shocked. She wouldn't lie to anybody who asked about the truth or knew it only because it was one of the host club's crazy ideas.

"We know many things the ordinary students don't notice, Fujioka-chan." He had a glint of humour in his eyes when he offered her his hand (the one without doll) and she took it to stand up. "Who is Belzeneff?" she asked interested.

"This is my great doll Belzeneff through which I do my magic." He chuckled darkly but not in a scaring way. Haruhi looked at him and the three other members of the black magic club that were in the room. "Nekozawa-senpai, do you know the guys from the host club?" she asked carefully. He smiled and Belzeneff nodded. "Our families know each other… you could say so."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled back. _So they are probably some other supernatural creatures- or at least he is. Well, I better don't even try to guess which species- just don't think about it at all. If they were really dangerous, the guys would have warned me. _

"I'd love to join you for tea. Could you tell me what time it is?" she asked politely.

"Belzeneff says it's five past two, so it's lunchtime."

"Don't you go eating upstairs?" Haruhi asked him.

"No, we don't eat in school but our human club members do." He chuckled at her surprise.

"Don't you have to keep your existence a secret?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Belzeneff shook its head and Nekozawa explained: "Apparently the vampire council has informed us that a certain student is under the protection of their heirs- this information was given to every… family that had children in this school. But it seems that the council's opinion about it is split… yeah Belzeneff, you're right, these are the vampire's affairs." He smiled reassuringly at Haruhi. "Don't worry, Fujioka-chan, nothing will happen to you here."

Haruhi took in this new information and nodded at her host. "Thank you very much, Nekozawa-sempai. So you are no vampires?"

"Apparently this club consists of several species. We have some humans that are rather talented with magic… Yeah, you're right, Belzeneff, our newest member, a young witch for example… never seen a better love spell…poor girl, she's taken a difficult liking… Ah, yes, and some of us are other species, we've got two tengu and a strong fairy… But we have no vampires in our club…. and I myself am a dark elf." Belzeneff bowed.

"Elf?" _Should have thought of this…_ "Does it mean something that you are a 'dark elf'?"

"Yes, apparently it means that I am pitiful weak against sunlight… and that I can do magic, as everyone in this club… We are the only club in this school, where only magic beings are members. At least since you joined the host club. Though we heard some rumours that you posses some abilities. Please let me introduce you to our other members…"

He guided Haruhi to a table between some bookshelves and sat down while from somewhere suddenly tea and cookies appeared. The other three joined them and they talked about gifts, magic and Haruhi's abilities, discussing whether it was magic or not.

"I don't see how this is magic. It might be some gift, but nothing that I gathered willingly. I didn't intend to get it."

"So it could be the consequences of a spell on you." Kagura, the fairy with long blonde-bluish hair that was most times hidden under her hood, said. Haruhi wondered if the members of the black magic club wore their cloaks in class, too. Somehow the image of Kagura in black was more realistic than the image of Kagura in the ordinary girls' uniform.

"But Belzeneff doesn't sense any spells on her." Nekozawa argued.

"That is indeed strange…" the fairy leaned back thinking.

"Well, I guess maybe I won't ever find out. But thank you very much for telling me so much about magic… somehow the guys seemed to forget to tell me about it."

"Well, they are vampires…" Shiro, one of the tengu (japanese spirits) said rolling his eyes. The other tengu, Yamo, never spoke.

"Why does that make a difference?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Well, they don't think so highly about magic because everyone with at least a bit talent can learn some. They value their gifts they are born with very highly, as you may have recognized. Other species have gifts, too, but none as great as the vampires have, and in return, vampires can learn some magic but they are never as good with it as other species. Nonetheless they respect really strong magicians." Nekozawa explained while Belzeneff gestured.

"I see. Thank you for your explanations, Sempai. But anyways, I'm afraid I have to leave you now. Club starts in ten minutes-"

"HARUHI!" the door sprang open when Haruhi was about to stand up. Suddenly she found herself in the host club king's bear hug. "My poor daughter got lost and *sobb* had to wander through the darkness without me *sobb* and I'm so sorry, oh Haruhi-"

"Sempai, I'm alright." She freed herself from his arms and turned to the other hosts that stood behind their king. "I kinda got lost and Nekozawa-sempai here found me and invited me to tea. I was about to leave for club when you made your" she glared at Tamaki "overdramatic and useless entrance." The host club king was about to go into one of his corners to sulk when he suddenly recognized Nekozawa and-

"AAA, take this evil cat doll away! Help me! Mom, Haruhi, safe me!" He hid behind Mori. Haruhi looked at the other guys questioning and Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Don't ask."

She sighed and turned to her host to bow with the impression that Belzeneff acted rather amused. "Thank you very much for the tea and the cookies, Nekozawa-sempai. I really enjoyed your company." She gave him her natural smile oblivious to the slight tension of jealousy that radiated from the six guys behind her. Even the older, more reasonable vampires couldn't deny the discomfort that came up while they saw _their_ commoner human clubmate/toy/friend talking to Nekozawa in such a friendly and familiar manner.

"The joy was on our side to talk to you. You are a very interesting person, Fujioka-chan. Would you like to join us for lunch again next week around this time?" said dark elf offered silently smirking because unlike the young and naïve girl in front of him he had lived a few years more and he knew where to file in glances like the ones the hosts sent him and Haruhi. _This is promising to get interesting. I just hope they take good care of Fujioka-chan. She sure is a nice human._

"Yes, I would love to. You too are very interesting persons."

"Then we will see you around soon, Fujioka-chan." Belzeneff nodded and Haruhi nodded back at the four members of the black magic club and left with the Hosts.

As soon as they were out of the door, Hikaru and Kaoru fell in step beside her. "Why did you leave in class?" Hikaru asked angrily but Kaoru frowned at him and said: "We were looking for you the whole time- you know that Mori-sempai's gift didn't work properly?"

Haruhi looked at them surprised. "No. I did nothing this time…"

"Were there any special circumstances?" Kyoya looked at her closely for her answer.

"No, not that I can remember." No doubt she was dishonest.

"Then why did you leave?" the raven haired boy was eager not to show too much interest.

"I didn't feel so well." She clenched her muscles a bit, probably unknowing. There was something she was not telling them and they all could see it.

"Well then, please make sure to inform one of us the next time you will vanish. And I add twenty thousand yen to your debt for troubling us during the whole lunch break."

Haruhi sighed but didn't even bother to argue with the vampire. "Not that you were going to eat so much anyways…" she rolled her eyes as she muttered her words knowing all six boys could hear her perfectly fine. Then something came to her mind that Nekozawa had said.

"What is the vampire council?" she asked. Surprised the guys turned to her. "Why do you want to know?" Kyoya asked and narrowed his eyes at her. It troubled him to no end that no one of them, not even he himself could calculate this girl and that they had not the slightest bit control about her mind.

"Nekozawa-senpai said that the vampire council's heirs declared a pupil under their protection. What-" she looked at them carefully and with utmost attention "does that mean exactly?"

For a second they just stared at her then Kyoya smirked, knowing he would have to do the explanation. He pushed up his glasses. "The vampire council is… you could say it's the feudalistic government of the vampire society. The five most noble and mighty families are the leaders."

She nodded. "Your families." It wasn't a question. They arrived at the still empty clubroom.

"Yes. Apparently we are the heirs of the council." He looked for her reaction but there was none- she shrugged it off unimpressed. "Under your protection?"

"As you might have noticed on the first day-" Hikaru said and like always Kaoru ended his sentence. "-the other vampires are not always gentle and friendly. So accept it, we will look after you as long as you go near other vampires. Or other dangerous beings. Or dangerous humans." She knew that he wasn't joking despite of how ridiculous it sounded to try to protect her from every dangerous thing there was. Apparently he recognized that as well.

They would have expected her to reject their help, knowing that she was stubborn and insisted on her independence, but she didn't really meet their expectations when she smiled.

"Then I have to thank you for worrying about me." She bowed to them but then she frowned. "Though you don't need to. I've been really careful since this incident. But I thank you guys anyways."

Hunni and Mori exchanged a slightly surprised look- they hadn't expected her to thank them, no one ever had before- though of course no one before had been able to thank a vampire for protection because he couldn't remember it and even these case were utterly rare. Nonetheless she had again managed to surprise them.

"But please tell me next time you do something for me which is so troublesome." She said, again looking at them all.

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think it's troublesome for us, my dearest daughter?"

She ignored the daughter part of the sentence, it was just one of his ticks, and answered his question. "Nekozawa said that the council had split opinions about it. If that means they were arguing about you protecting me, then I don't think you should bother yourself with it. In the end" she shrugged and smiled at them "I'm just a human." The six guys froze in step, glaring at her.

"Don't say this." Hikaru looked at her angry. "Ever again."

"It doesn't matter. We decided to protect you." Kaoru added. "And we will protect you."

Tamaki nodded. "You are part of the host club now and this means we are friends. And friends take care of each other." He said seriously.

"Also I wouldn't consider you an ordinary human, if you take your obvious gifts in account." Kyoya said.

"Ne, Haru-chan, don't worry about us. It wasn't much trouble to convince them." Hunni smiled at her brightly as he lied. Haruhi narrowed her eyes slightly at him, not quite buying this- Hunni's voice was too reassuring, his smile too bright, his eyes far too innocent to take this as the pure truth. They were definitely keeping something from her.

"Really?" she asked. The guys were surprised that she didn't believe it- Hunni was the best liar of them because even some vampires bought his cute appearance and everybody who didn't know him very well thought that he was as innocent as could be. But he wasn't just innocent, only the innocent parts of his personality hid the mature, calculating and wise parts rather well. But then again, they never had met somebody whom the word 'average' could fit less than Haruhi Fujioka- it was not so much of a surprise that she kinda saw through it.

"Well, it was definitely worth the trouble, so don't worry." Kaoru said calming.

She looked from one smiling face to the next and tried to read them. These were their hosting smiles. And really hard to read… easiest would be- Tamaki. She looked carefully at the host club king, taking everything in account, and looked in his eyes. Under her stare he began to feel slightly uncomfortable. For one moment the tiniest bit of guilt from lying to her shone through the bright facade.

"How much trouble?" she asked.

"Is this important to you?" Hikaru asked. She looked at him and answered in her usual blunt manner: "Of course. You are my friends. I have the responsibility to make sure you don't ruin anything that is important for you just for my sake."

Surprise stuck on their faces for a second, than they all smiled at her even brighter.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Tamaki said and then he snapped back into his host club manner: "AREN'T WE LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A NICE DAUGHTER, MOM?" tears streamed down his face. Kyoya didn't respond but the smile on his lips was one of the rare real ones. Hunni hugged her. "Haru-chan, I'm so happy to be your friend." She smiled at the cute senior, asking herself if those guys really had no influence on her at all- she felt really happy when they were in this mood. The twins, too, hugged her and Mori smiled at her patting her head.

_Never thought we'd made friends with a human._ Kaoru's thoughts had a joking undertone.

_And an intelligent and cute human…_Hikaru added to the line of his brother's thoughts.

She rolled her eyes but laughed softly. "Thanks, I guess, but complimenting won't work. How troublesome?" she asked again. Tamaki's expression froze, as did the twins and Hunni's, but Kyoya had to suppress an amused chuckle and Mori raised an eyebrow at the shock in the other vampires' faces- of course she hadn't forgotten, this was Haruhi.

"Nothing we can't handle. Some people from minor importance but nothing difficult. They only know that we took a liking to you, so we shouldn't let them know about your gifts, but as long as it is like it's now, they can't do anything about it." Kyoya said.

"So they mustn't know you can't erase my memory." Haruhi figured quickly. Kyoya nodded. This time she looked at him while she asked. "Does this endanger you in any way?"

"No." He stared back in her warm hazel eyes and when she saw that he was honest she nodded satisfied. "Then it is okay with me." She smiled her natural smile again.

"Good. Then we can go on t the next topic now, can we?" Kyoya said.

"The first customers will arrive in about five minutes." Kaoru said when he looked at the clock.

"Then we should discuss the dance later. Haruhi, please go and prepare the tablets for the tables." The shadow king answered and everybody went to prepare the clubtime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for making you wait for so long, guys. I know, it is awful long ago since I updated this fic last. It is not really an e****xcuse, but I simply couldn't concentrate on this story because suddenly, someone up there has taken a liking in putting these awesome little pieces of my newest fanfic in my head- and then I made the big mistake to write down the plot on a shitty little piece of paper. From this moment it was bothering me everytime I tried to write something, even if it was homework. It bugged me until I finally began to write it out- of my head. Nonetheless I can't say I'm really sorry to have written 'Cherry blossom Highschool story', though it prevented me from updating the Ouran fics. But it got ready in three months and now I'm back in the Ouranverse -partly (because meanwhile there is this other Naruto fic and school… though school isn't this important.) What I wanted to say before I drifted of was, that I promise to end this fic, I will not abandon or discontinue it. Because I myself want to see the outcome, as unlike my other fics in work this one has no planned plot- what again makes it a challenge to keep it all logical intact. Well, don't expect more than one update a month, the chapters come in a real irregular way to my mind. **

**Thank you for reading Ouran Highschool Vampire Club.**


	4. Chapter 4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 2.0cm 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Ouran Highschool Vampire Club Chapter 4**

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, Bisco Hatori does and I envy her for it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_When I opened the door to the third music room, I found myself in a …_**

"Jungle?"

Haruhi couldn't refuse to admit that this almost insane waist of money was impressing. But she wasn't quite sure if it was impressing in a good way.

_And this on a Monday…_

"Welcome, my dearest daughter!" Tamaki announced smiling brightly with wide opened arms.

"Sempai, why are there tropical plants and animals in here?" she asked Kyoya but Tamaki refused to let this opportunity for a speech slip. "My dear Haruhi, when it is so cold outside, don't you think we should warm up all those freezing kittens that long for a bit of summer? How can we give in to this freezing chill outside if we have an excellent air condition in here?"

"Where are the clothes from?"

"They are originally imported from Bali, my daughter. Daddy got you some that match with his own!" Tamaki held up a very obviously female attire.

"No, thank you. I will simply wear my school uniform." She dismissed the host club king into his corner of woe. _Wasn't it their idea to disguise me as a male in the first place?_

She went to prepare the tables. While she did so she noticed that beside Tamaki who had seemed normal on the first glance, all vampires were acting calmer today. All six were unusually pale. Even usually active members like Hani-sempai were sitting calm and without talking on the sofas. The twins had been quiet and a bit more distant the whole morning as well. When she handed a dish with cake to Hani, she flinched a bit when she touched his hand by chance. It was ice cold.

"Sempai, your hand is cool…" she frowned, remembering what she knew about them. "You are thirsty, aren't you?"

"Yes, Haru-chan." His smile was forced and resembled a grimace. "But don't worry; we're saving our energy for the customers."

She frowned. Last Friday they had been in a hurry and not been able to _drink_ that much and Haruhi guessed that they hadn't had an opportunity during the weekend either, judging by their appearances.

_I hope the customers won't notice. I have to be careful._

As on cue the doors of the host club opened. And Haruhi wasn't surprised that suddenly the hosts acted totally ordinary and cheerful again.

_They will only be able to… drink after club is officially over. I guess this means I'll stay longer today._

"Anou, Haruhi-kun, why aren't you wearing summer clothes like the other hosts?" One of her regulars asked shyly.

"I don't think one should do that in winter. I like to stick with the seasons." Haruhi smiled and the girls swooned about her natural way. Still Haruhi's attention was divided as she tried to have an eye on the hosts to make sure they were okay.

"Excuse me, but I think it's my turn with you now." Haruhi looked up to see a beautiful brown haired girl approaching her table. "You look cute. I think I will make you my new regular." She said. Tamaki's head snapped on the other side of the room and he pouted.

"Thank you very much for your compliment, Kanako-san." Haruhi smiled at her new guest while she prepared tea for the girl. As they were talking Haruhi recalled the 'warnings' the twins had given her about the host-wanderer. Unlike ordinary customers, Kanako changed her hosts so often that she would have had to return to a host she had had before if Haruhi hadn't joined the club.

"Do you want some tea?" Haruhi asked her friendly.

"Yes, thank you very much." The girl took a teacup and held it in her hands with a light grip as if the cup could break at the touch of her fingertips. "What a beautiful teacu-"

The cup slipped from her fingers and broke on the table into two sharp pieces.

"Oh no." Kanako looked at the pieces with a look of panic Haruhi found surprising.

Longingly the girl reached out for the sharp edges.

"Kanako-san, don't-" Haruhi tried but it was too late. The quick uncoordinated movement had caused a deep cut in the hand of the girl. Haruhi tensed and looked around. Although she didn't notice anything, she knew that the vampires' better senses would catch on the scent of Kanako's blood soon enough.

The sudden tension in the room was almost touchable.

"Oh no…" Kanako said and held her bleeding hand.

Kyoya looked around the room quickly. His friends were all worn out and weakened from the exhausting weekend and really thirsty as well. The smell of the girl's blood filled the air. He slowed down his breath.

Mori was holding Hani's hand in a firm grip and the smaller vampire stared concentrated at the cakes on his table. The twins were not moving, having almost lost their control already. Tamaki sent the shadow king a worried glance with clenched jaw. They would not be able to hold on for much longer. Kyoya turned to the girl and-

"Calm down" Haruhi said loud enough so they knew it was not only meant for the bleeding girl. With a quick movement she covered the wound with her handkerchief, stepping in between the girl and the hosts seemingly coincidentally.

"Please come with me, Kanako-san. We have a first aid kit in the next room." Haruhi's smile was perfect as she pulled the girl up and towards the door without waiting for an answer.

The six vampires relaxed a bit when the smell got weaker and when the door shut, Kyoya almost sighed in relief. The customers hadn't noticed anything. It had surprisingly many merits to have Haruhi in their club, he had to admit that. Said human commoner girl returned a few minutes later without Kanako and the slightly pulsing vein on her forehead told them that she was either stressed or annoyed to no end.

The last half hour went by quickly and then each of the hosts walked one of their favourite customers to their cars. Haruhi knew this story. Once in a while they used it to cover up their blood drinking. During the walk through the school they would pull the girl in some prepared empty classroom. All the customers would remember afterwards was that they suddenly fainted and awoke in their cars or that no time at all had passed. Haruhi shuddered a little at the thought though she knew that these girls gave their blood willingly when it came down to it and that despite al the horror stories she had read, those six guys were surprisingly gentle. Indeed she knew many worse behaved humans.

Mori and Hani were the first ones to come back. Haruhi was already almost done with tidying up the room. When they entered she looked up from the table she was cleaning with an examining gaze. After she had taken a good look at the two seniors, she smiled a little and continued with her work. Hani and Mori exchanged a knowing glance. The way this human was able to read them was almost frightening. It had taken her less than one second to react when Kanako was bleeding and it had taken her less than one second to judge their state of thirst.

"Ne, Haru-chan, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Hani-sempai. Are you?"

"You already know, don't you?" Hani said and smiled at her flowery.

She looked up at him seriously. "I didn't mean your hunger; I meant how you are in general. It seems this weekend was exhausting to you all." The unspoken question hung in the air.

Neither Mori nor Hani answered and this very moment, the other four came in.

"My beautiful smart daughter! You saved your daddy at such a young age!!! Daddy is so proud of you!"

Haruhi sighed and smiled. "It's all right, Tamaki-sempai. Everyone would have done that."

"Don't underestimate yourself." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded while they casually walked over to her. "Yeah, I almost thought we'd loose it."

"What did you tell the girl?" Kyoya asked. Again the vein popped out of their human's forehead. "I told her that she better went home directly and had a doctor look at that wound. It took me a little while to convince her that it will be okay if she comes tomorrow to apologize."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance. "Usually you're not so easily annoyed." Kaoru stated.

Haruhi looked at him and replied in her deadpan voice: "Usually our customers aren't in any danger if they go back into the clubroom."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "We are very grateful for your quick reaction, Haruhi."

She shrugged. "That's my job in a way, isn't it?"

"You're so cute!" Hikaru exclaimed and hugged her in unison with Kaoru.

"Hey, let go of my daughter!"

"She's not your daughter!" Kaoru replied coolly to the host club king.

"Yes she is. I even prepared a cute dress for her to wear!" Tamaki held up a frilly white dress directly taken from his inner mind theatre. "Haruhi? Daddy wants you to wear this." He looked at her with seriously hopeful puppy eyes.

"I refuse." She stated nonchalantly. In an instant Tamaki began sobbing in his corner of woe.

"We should go on to the planning of the Christmas ballroom dance." Kyoya's cool voice interfered the host club king's usual act and like on other occasions before, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru immediately stopped fussing. Mori and Hani were completely unaffected and so was the commoner girl in the middle of the twins. "I have to leave in an hour latest. The supermarket has a sale today." She said in her thoughts already preparing dinner.

Kyoya looked at her together with Hikaru and Kaoru. This girl was more than plain ordinary in nearly every way imaginable. Nearly. How could someone like her be immune against all vampire charms?

Obliviously Haruhi went to the table and sat down across of Mori.

"Haru-chan, what are you going to buy?" Hani asked in his childish curious way. Haruhi thought for a second. "Let's see…"

"Could you talk that through later, please?" Kyoya asked slightly innerved. He had added the please because he knew the Otori commando tone wouldn't work on either of these two.

"Hai, Kyoya-chan!" the blonde senior answered cheerfully.

"Well then, the budget for the dance is totally planned through. We already ordered the decorations and the food…" the shadow king began to read through his list quickly.

"Of course all of the hosts will have to dance." He said with a look at Haruhi. Said girl paled. "I don't know how to dance."

This awoke Tamaki from his sulky state. Sparkling and wholly the king again he stated: "Well then, if you refuse to be a girl, I shall teach you how to be a gentleman."

Haruhi looked at him unimpressed. "I'd rather not dance."

"Every official member of the host club has to attend." Kyoya stated smirking. Haruhi narrowed her eyes but Tamaki added: "If you don't manage to learn the waltz by the end of the week, you will have to retreat to the low chores of the host club's dog!"

Sighing, Haruhi admitted defeat.

The next afternoon, Haruhi was practicing the waltz with Kanako. Mori and Hani were dancing as well but not quite as concentrated, if you could Mori whirling a cheering Hani around call like that.

The twins were watching Haruhi's progress carefully. The two human girls were taking the steps carefully, Kanako with a serene smile on her face and Haruhi with a light blush spreading on her cheeks, something that made her look absolute adorable not only to vampires.

_Haruhi blushing is lovely. _Hikaru smiled. Kaoru nodded. _Even more lovely than usual. Pity that the first time she blushed was because of a customer and not because of us._

Hikaru chuckled. "You think tono's mad?"

From his windowsill of woe, Tamaki heard him and send them a short glare only to fall into depression again.

"Yeah. I think he wanted to be Haruhi's practice partner." Kaoru smirked and the Cheshire smile was reflected on his brother's features.

"But he would have to wear girl's clothes for that. Furthermore the height is not matching for him to be the female part." Hikaru whispered audible enough for vampire ears. Tamaki's head sunk an inch lower and Hikaru grinned satisfied. _And anyways, we would be far more fitting as her practice partners. _The older twin announced in his thoughts.

For a second Haruhi looked up and met their gazes. She rolled her eyes and sighed, only to concentrate on Kanako again immediately.

"I think it would be a big fight if Haruhi needed a male partner. It's good as it is." Kaoru whispered without moving his lips and this time the words were so faint that only his brother directly next to him could hear them. They had changed to this kind of communication when Haruhi was near and they had to say something they didn't want her to hear.

Suddenly, Haruhi tripped and both girls fell to the floor, Kanako in an awkward position under Haruhi. "I'm- I'm sorry, Kanako-san…" Haruhi stuttered blushing.

"It's alright, Haruhi-kun." Kanako smirked and laid her arms around Haruhi's neck.

In his corner, Tamaki's aura got even darker while the twins watched their commoner blush excessively and hid their chuckles.

"I think we're finished for today." Kanako announced to the slightly embarrassed Haruhi.

"Thank you very much for practicing with me, Kanako-san." Haruhi said to the smiling girl.

"Oh no, I'm glad I have you all to myself. As I heard you skip hosting for these practice hours?"

"Yes, that's right." Haruhi nodded.

Smiling Kanako sat down at a table and Haruhi poured her some tea.

"I'm glad I can monopolize your time." The girl smiled and looked down at the teacup in her hands. "What a beautiful cup. Its colour is gorgeous."

Tamaki looked up and the twins exchanged a knowing glance.

"You actually like tableware very much, don't you?" Haruhi asked her. She shrieked. "Me? Like tableware? No, not at all…"

Haruhi smiled sweatdropping. _Why would she want to hide it?_

This moment, Kyoya and a brown haired boy came into the room. When Kanako saw the human, she tensed and looked at the table, acting as if she hadn't seen them at all.

"Thank you very much, Tohru-san." Kyoya's perfectly cool, smooth voice told Haruhi that this Tohru boy was a valued business partner. "Our customers are really keen on the teacups your company supplies us with. The new collection is very popular among them."

"I'm glad to hear that, Otori-san." The boy replied. His eyes widened when he noticed the girl sitting at the table.

"I heard you're going to spend a year abroad soon?" Kyoya asked him making pleasant conversation. Kanako's grip around the cup tightened.

"Yes." For a second the boy's eyes rested on Kanako, then he quickly said goodbye and left.

"Excuse me, Haruhi-kun, but I have to leave now."

Something in her customer's voice hinted that she was at the edge of tears.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Kanako-san." Haruhi nodded politely. When the girl was gone, Haruhi looked at Kyoya. "What's between these two?"

The dark haired vampire pushed up his glasses. "Actually they are engaged."

"But the boy is way too ordinary." Hikaru said shrugging.

Kaoru nodded. "He's got the grades and the wealth but he's simply not outstanding."

Haruhi frowned. "But Kanako-san does like him."

This was Tamaki's cue. "Our Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies! We shall not let a dear princess continue to live in misery!"

"Tono, what are you planning?" Hikaru asked the shiny-eyed host club king.

"We have to bring him to admit his feelings!"

"And how do you intend to do that?" Kyoya asked with slight interest.

A brilliant smile showed on Tamaki's features while he looked at Haruhi. The newest addition to the host club felt a shiver run down her spine and trusting her instincts, she knew she would not like his plan…

The evening of the ballroom dance had finally arrived. After the grand and dramatic opening, lead by Tamaki, Haruhi was standing in the hall, oblivious to some of her regulars who were eying her longingly but shyly.

"Ah, good evening, Haruhi-kun. Would you like to dance with me?" Kanako asked her current favourite confidently smiling.

"Kanako-san. Of cour-"

"Excuse us; we have to borrow Haruhi-kun for a minute." She hadn't heard Hikaru and Kaoru sneak up at her. Under the curious glances of the girls, they dragged her out of the hall.

_Wait until you see the dress. _Hikaru was excited, but he and his twin brother avoided every picture that could spoil her the surprise.

"It doesn't really matter that I did not agree, does it?" Haruhi muttered under her breath.

_Nope. _Kaoru stated joyfully.

They came into a prepared empty classroom and pushed her behind a curtain, handing her a soft package wrapped in paper. "Put on this, it's one of our own designs." Hikaru grinned.

When Tamaki arrived five minutes later, they were already done with her make-up, courtesy of their vampire-fast movements.

"Hurry up, we have a tight time-" Tamaki forgot what he had wanted to say and stared at the beautiful girl that looked up at him innocently.

"Haru-chan, you're so cuuuteee!!!" Hani cheered. He, Mori and Kyoya were nodding and the twins gave each other high fives, admiring their work.

Tamaki remembered the other hosts. "What are all of you doing here? Who is taking care of our customers now?"

"You're so obvious, tono." Hikaru said mockingly. Haruhi sighed. "Could we please get over with this? My feet are already hurting."

"Good luck, Haru-chan!" Hani gave her thumbs up and the twins waved her goodbye.

"You should not have any problems." Although he stated it in a neutral tone, a little smirk tugged at Kyoya's lips.

_Damn rich immortal bastards. _She snorted while she wobbled away on a pair of murderous high heels.

When she came to the classroom, Tohru was already waiting for her.

"You are the girl who wrote this letter?" he showed her a pink sheet of paper full of hearts, LOVE and other embarrassing things written and drawn on it, under them a marriage proposal and a few suggestions for the names of their children.

_I am going to kill them, whether they are immortal or not._

"Er, yeah, I did…"

"I am sorry, but I cannot answer your feelings." He looked kind of sad. "I already have someone I like, although she prefers much more enthralling men than me. I want to travel and get to know the world so I can capture her attention…"

She raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty stupid if you ask me. I think you should tell her right away."

He looked at her surprised. "You think…? Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, no, I'm here only this evening…" she quickly shook her head. Honesty was good, but this was simply too embarrassing.

"Tohru…"

They both turned to the shaking girl that stood in the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems I interrupted something…" she turned around and ran away.

Without taking another look at Haruhi, the boy ran after her. "Kanako!"

Slowly Haruhi walked out of the room. She looked over to the next pillar and Tamaki stepped out of its shadow smiling.

"Aren't you making things worse?"

"He went after her." The host club king smiled and looked at the human girl that seemed surprised. Tohru had definitely chosen the less cute girl…

"Kanako!" outside, the boy finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. The moment she turned around to him, the spotlights fell on them and the customers went out on the terrace, looking at the couple.

_Talk about dramatizing things… mother in heaven, I just hope this ends soon…_

"And the winner of the competition for the most graceful dance is Princess Kanako!" Tamaki announced. "Please let the last waltz begin!"

Smiling, Haruhi watched as the shy boy asked his host-wandering fiancée for the last dance and confessed to her again. Finally Kanako looked as happy as she should. Tamaki's plan was (unexpected by her) a full success. The host wanderer was cured, the customers completely romanticized and the hosts next to her were smiling satisfied. To top it all, a sudden blow of wind went through the blooming Sakura trees, causing a storm of cherry blossoms.

"And now, we get to the price princess Kanako receives." Hikaru announced when the music had faded away.

"The price was a kiss from our lord Tamaki-" Kaoru stated, and Hikaru added smiling mischievously: "-but now it has been changed into a kiss from our beloved Haruhi-kun!"

"What?" she whispered. Tamaki was shocked anyways, but the other five guys could see a vein popping out of her forehead in annoyance. Interested, Hikaru watched her, eating a banana he had got from- no, she did not want to know where he got it from or why he was eating a banana.

_They can't force me to loose my first kiss-_

"I'll cut your dept of a third if you do it."

She glared at the shadow king and then she nodded sighing.

"Noo…" Tamaki's voice was faint while she slowly made her way to Kanako. Haruhi's regular looked at her fiancée and he nodded smiling. "It's only a kiss on the cheek."

"Nooooo!" Tamaki went forward and tried to pull Haruhi back, but then he stepped on a banana peel that **had not been there before** and bumped into Haruhi, causing her to stumble against Kanako and kiss her on the lips. They flinched apart blushing and Haruhi quickly sent an excusing look to Tohru, but he just chuckled. Behind her, she heard two certain voices snicker.

"Well, Kyoya, you wanted us to make things a bit more interesting…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I am thinking about the pairings… actually, at the moment I think it might turn out harem, but I'm not sure yet. By the way, the banana really does appear in the episode.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ouran High School Vampire Club**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, instead I have to admit that Bisco Hatori owns it *sigh* but maybe it's better this way because she's doing a remarkable job with her manga… *I love it*******

**Thank you for reading OHSVC.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

There were many things that had proven to be difficult since Haruhi, female, human and poor, had joined the Host Club consisting of only vampires, namely immortal, male, rich and incredibly noisy (most of them anyways. And the silent ones weren't better than the loud). One of these difficult things was the fact that since then, other supernatural beings had taken an interest in her- not that since the encounter on her first day anybody had tried to harm her- but she could tell humans and other… races apart by the way they looked at her. As the supernaturals' curious and slightly surprised glances were bearable, Haruhi almost preferred them to the overwhelming affection she received from other female humans.

Almost. The more time she spent with any supernatural beings, the weirder she felt herself. Nekozawa had compared this with a culture-shock, but Haruhi could not care less about it.

_It's just Highschool… I will pay off my debt and leave to study somewhere far, far away and never see any of them again…_

Because the most bothersome thing that stole her precious time were not the customers or most of her supernatural fellow students. It definitely were the host club members that claimed every second of the time she spent in school. And as if that weren't enough, they had already tried every known way to persuade her into inviting them over into her apartment.

Needless to say that Haruhi would rather have spent all her time in the host club as the dog than to give away her home, the only place where she had more than one minute silence in a row.

Still, a few weeks after the winter ball, she learned that with the host club, the highest level of oddness was never reached. And if she thought the twins, Tamaki, Hani and Kyoya together (Mori was of course excluded as he was the only sane immortal around) were the highest level of noise and annoyingness possible, she was proven wrong by one single faery.

**xXx**

It started off as a rather ordinary day in Ouran. Haruhi spent the lessons concentrated and attentive, making a high art of ignoring the twins.

Then, oblivious of the slight jealousy radiating from her golden eyed best friends, she went to spend the lunch with the members of the black magic club. She had become good friends with Nekozawa and his fellow club members and really enjoyed meeting them. They had taken a liking to her as well and told her many things about their world she would have never learned from her slightly innerved and envious vampire friends. They also had promised to tell noone about the fact that she was a girl, so she would be able to continue working as a host.

The real oddness only started after lunchtime, in the middle of club time.

Hani and Mori were the first ones to notice, as always, closely followed by Kyoya, the twins and Haruhi.

"Look, a shy blossom." Hikaru commented. "Let's get her inside." Kaoru said cheerful.

A second later- _I hate it when they sneak up at people like this_- they were standing in the doorframe, approaching the girl that was lurking there and taking hesitant glances into the room.

"What does a pretty flower like you do outside?" Kaoru smiled charmingly.

"Won't you come in and join us?" Hikaru asked.

The girl only shook her head and stayed silent, looking at them wearily.

The twins exchanged a glance. _Fairy._ Hikaru thought.

_Common fairy._ Kaoru nodded slightly.

Haruhi, who stood next to Kyoya and Hani watching them, turned an inch to the shadow king. "What is a common faery, Kyoya-sempai?" she softened her voice so she barely heard it herself, knowing faeries had good ears from Nekozawa.

Kyoya rose an eyebrow. "They found that out? Well, they are not specialized in anything like for example flowers or springs. What again means they are not as mighty either but more flexible in their environment." His response was just as low.

_Mother in heaven, this is ridiculous. And I actually stand here and believe all of it._

"My, my, princess, did these two devils scare you? I'm terribly sorry; please excuse their rude behaviour, hime." Finally, the host club king himself had taken notice of the new customer and approached her, shoving the twins out of the way, gentle smile and flying rosebuds in place. "May I invite you into our-"

"IDIOT!" the girl burst out and stormed inside, using the direct way over Tamaki's body.

With a red footprint in his face, he rose again, reaching out dramatically. "H-Hime…"

"Low! Useless! Too ordinary! Worthless!" the girl continued screeching very loudly. Her words were hitting the already crying Tamaki like arrows. Haruhi sweatdropped.

_Oh no, that reeks like headache-causing trouble…_

The fairy-girl came to stand directly in front of Kyoya. "Konichiwa, Kyoya-sempai. You're the only excellent person here."

She had a bright and slightly childish smile, long hair in the colour of honey and despite her lack of decent behaviour, warm brown eyes. Haruhi did catch a slight scent of flowers that caused an image of butterflies around her and something in the girl's aura was definitely enchanting, her movements like dance…

_Now look at this! Our human is falling for this outrageous fairy's magic. _Hikaru commented dryly. In his tone, something more than simple annoyance was underlining the teasing. The twins had walked back to them after Tamaki's failed welcome and now Hikaru and Kaoru inconspicuously stepped on either side of her, Kaoru looking at Haruhi while Hikaru watched the newcomer with slightly narrowed eyes. Haruhi shook her head like to clear her thoughts and noticed that Hani and Mori were staring at her- or were they? When she glanced over to them, they were looking at the fairy like everyone else.

_Haruhi, be careful. Fairies in general are holding back with their magic unless they are in their territory, as it's considered kind of rude to influence humans in public places, but this one seems a bit… energetic. _Kaoru warned her. Haruhi gave a barely visible nod.

From the edge of her sight she recognized the familiar flashing of glasses and knew that she had not hallucinated and Hani and Mori weren't the only ones that had been discretely looking at her. She did not know whether to be grateful or annoyed of the fact that they were that considerate of her.

_They don't need to babysit me, mother in heaven; I can take care of myself!_

"My name is Renge. I'm from France. And I am Kyoya-sempai's fiancée." The girl announced cheerfully when they had sat down, which earned the shadow king several surprised stares while the girl chatted about her spontaneous decision to attend school at Japan after seeing a picture of Kyoya, son of her father's business partner…

Haruhi did not even bother to try and pick up the exact reasons as why Renge had taken a liking to the questionable friendly attitude of the shadow king; it was something about a computer game and several cheesy vampire novels about romance and such…

_What the hell? Fairies read brainless human novels and play computer games?_

Not that it was _that _surprising, after all most races easily fit in with the human environment, but Haruhi would have known better ways to spend whole millenniums of lifetime than with things such as… vampire novels and games. Especially if one was a fairy. But it was pointless to think about it as it could not change anything- not the fact that Renge seemed to be a helpless romantic, worse than her father and that meant almost the worst, nor the fact that Kyoya had just laid the club's destiny into this helpless romantic's hands.

While in the background Renge was running around and adding to the list of things just what was wrong about the Host Club (continuously growing, mind you), Kyoya simply sat down and opened his laptop.

"I didn't know Kyoya-chan had a fiancé." Hani dared to throw in.

"Actually we are not engaged. Until today I never met her before." Kyoya stated matter of factly.

Sweatdropping his friends looked at him.

"You were completely friendly to her…" Hikaru muttered.

"Well, she is a business-partner's daughter. Furthermore her ideas are pretty interesting. It might gain us some merits if we let her do the marketing for the host club for a while."

This second, Renge approached her idol again. "Kyoya-kun, listen, I've got some wonderful ideas for your club."

In the other corner of the couch, Tamaki shrunk into nothingness through being gracefully ignored.

"You know, we could arrange you and your friends…" she continued to talk and Kyoya somehow managed at least to look like he was listening, although Haruhi suspected that he actually possessed the mental ability to really follow the blurred words of this vampire-otaku.

Then, in the middle of her cascade, Renge's eyes came to rest on Haruhi.

"Kyoya-sempai, does Haruhi-kun know about you and your friends?" she whispered very audible.

A vein popped out of Haruhi's forehead, showing her clubmates that she had very well heard the fairy's question. Nonetheless she proved her wits and acted oblivious, standing up yawning and going to prepare her table for the next customers.

"No, he is just a commoner who works for us." Kyoya answered and Haruhi snorted so lightly it could have been a firm exhaling.

"Oh wonderful! What a dramatic constellation!"

Looked like there could be no better idea for a story. In less than a day, Renge had planned a whole film-project, with script, crew and anything else.

**xXx**

The next day was spent with actual filming… Haruhi did not know what to find more ridiculous; the twin's basketball game and following tragedy when Hikaru got carried away hurt, and bleeding, and nearly dead, _as if something like this was possible, hello, vampires?!? _or Tamaki's newly added I-am-a-lonely-prince-deep-inside-act.

Panting she banned those thoughts from her mind while she ran along the way through the rain, came to stand and sunk down with her back against a tree.

"We finally found you." Hunni's voice was cruel and the expression on his face evil. "Now give me your money."

"Mitsukuni…" The only word Mori had in the script. Hunni glared at him… turned back to the innocent big eyed human looking up to him and glared at her as well…

And burst into tears. "Haru-chaaan!!!" He hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I did not mean to scare you!"

"It's alright, Hunni-sempai." Haruhi comforted the senior sweatdropping.

"Cut. CUUUUT!!! Why did you stop in the very middle of the act?!? You were perfect! The dark Hunni is awesome!"

Sighing Haruhi surrendered and listened to Renge's speech about characters and roles before they returned to filming again.

In the break she met up with the other hosts who were rather satisfied with their acts so it seemed. In the next part of the cheesy script, they were supposed to be attacked by vampires and get turned and then they had to work together to survive at Ouran…

Haruhi rubbed her temples. _How stupid can this story get?_

Truth to be told, very stupid. Apparently, Renge had not thought of fitting villains and was right now recruiting them- meaning persuading two students with questionable background into joining the movie.

When Haruhi came to her for a simple question, she immediately noticed that for one, the two students were vampires, something Renge had to know being a fairy and all, and that for two, Renge did not seem to care one bit about the fact that vampires could be dangerous.

"So, you two will play the villains!"

"What? You're joking, annoying fay." The latter was muttered. Haruhi frowned at his scowl and looked around. She did not like the fact that expect for Renge, the two guys and her noone else was here.

"I will not accept a no! You will do as I say!"

"The hell!" the other vampire pushed her against the wall were a ladder and a few iron-made frames and spotlights were standing. While fairies could stand the contact to iron, it still was painful for them to touch it and Renge was too surprised to react.

"Be careful!" Haruhi shoved the slender girl out of the way, reacting on pure instinct.

Alarmed, Tamaki came running around the corner. He took in the scene, Renge and Haruhi on the floor, iron frames fallen down and Haruhi CRYING and glared at the two low class vampires. "You will pay for what you just did-"

"Tamaki-sempai, it's alright. I only lost my contacts." Haruhi said calming. She found them on the floor and put them back in her eyes. That was when she noticed the camera that had taken everything in and her clubmates standing behind it. She did not miss the slight weariness with that Hunni and Mori had observed the situation, but obviously, it had been rated relatively safe.

"Great! This is exactly what the movie needed!" Renge cheered.

The sound of breaking glass shattered the dumbstruck silence.

"I'm sorry but we cannot allow a scene in this movie where one of our members is involved in violence." The icy chill in Kyoya's voice almost made Haruhi shiver.

Renge stared at him surprised just like the others. "B-but that's not what you're supposed to say… you should say 'It's all right, you're doing fine'…" Haruhi could see tears in her eyes and immediately felt terribly sorry at the sight of this girl being so down and sad...

"You alright, Haru-chan?" Hunni patted her shoulder and when she looked in his light brown eyes she recognized she had fallen for it again.

"Renge-san, don't you think you should judge people for their true characters and not for what you think they are like because of some books and games?" Haruhi asked her gently while she stood up.

It was Renge's turn to stare at the friendly smiling human and then slowly she nodded.

"You're right, Haruhi-kun. Thank you for saving me." She hugged the surprised Haruhi_-kun_ who once again felt the fairy's magic overwhelming her, like a mix of joy and sleepiness and blur…

"Well then, we should end this project now." Kyoya's firm voice took her back into reality and she quickly concentrated. "It's alright, Renge-san. Let's go back to the clubroom."

The bright smile Renge gave her was full of newly found appreciation for the human member of the host club. "Hai!" her unbroken spirit showed fully while she dragged Haruhi back into the direction of the clubroom, chatting again.

"Look, my beautiful daughter found a playmate. Now she will finally turn out to be a proper girl like daddy wishes for his little girl." Tamaki was starry-eyed. "Through the friendship with a gentle female being, Haruhi will finally accept her being a girl…"

His inner mind theatre showed the image of Haruhi, in a white dress, holding hands with Renge giggling, running through a field of flowers and doing whatever girls did in a field of flowers on a bright sunny day…

"If Renge-san knew, Haruhi couldn't work as a host." With one dry sentence Hikaru had destroyed Tamaki's vision.

"I wonder why she is immune against our gifts but falls for the simplest radiance." Kaoru stated thoughtful.

Nobody answered, but they all were more or less worried about their friend- in the end, Haruhi was sucked into their world and that would heavily complicate her life-

A life that without proper protection could be pitiful short.

Even though Kyoya had abruptly ended the filming, the movie was a huge success among the host club customers.

_Should have known he would not waste money for nothing… _Haruhi sweatdropping watched the girls chatting about the movies, Renge in the middle of the crowd, heating the mood with what the guys had called a 'radiance', a natural aura that faeries could influence with their mood- and right now, Renge was in her best moe-mood, creating an insanely hyper atmosphere. Her fellow host club members were watching everything with slight boredom, safe Kyoya who was sitting in front of his laptop smirking while ha calculated the newest profit rates.

_Well I guess it could have gone worse… mother in heaven, what a bunch of immortal idiots._

**xXx**

It was dark outside except for the moon behind thin clouds while the black car drove through Tokyo's dimly illuminated suburb, place for the rich and famous population to build mansions suited to their tastes. Tastes that could be kind of special as the rich and famous population only outwardly consisted of only humans.

The car turned into another street and came to stand in front of a modern house. The windows were reflecting the white moonlight and the residence seemed to radiate a silver gleam, matching the futuristic architecture as well as creating a mystical aura, both totally fitting its owners.

Two people stepped out of the car, guided by three servants in black suits. One of the visitors was tall, the other one small, but both had the servant's respect which was obvious while the two made their way inside.

When Mori used his gift to search for his friend's auras he recognized that they were the last ones and, more important, that everyone else of Kyoya's family seemed to be out today.

"We're late, Takeshi." His cousin reminded him and impatiently pulled Mori into the house and towards the door that hid the stairs behind it.

Mori didn't answer while they quickly went downstairs. The furniture in the Otori mansion was simple, stylish and expensive.

"Welcome." Kyoya's calm voice came from a group of armchairs in one corner of the room. Next to him behind a simple styled metallic fireplace, flames were illuminating the area of the room in warmer colours than the electric blue light that was bathing the rest of the library in a cool glow. The annals of the Otori clan were a little legend in itself, at least among the people who knew about them. The biggest collection of records and documents concerning the history of the supernatural beings that existed. Right here the files that didn't need special treatment were kept, but Mori supposed that the more fragile documents were not so far away. It was the biggest prove of trust Kyoya and indirectly the Otori clan could give them to invite his friends here.

"We're sorry to be late, Kyo-chan." Hunni stated and sat down on one of the two remaining chairs.

"We just arrived a moment ago as well." Kaoru shrugged. "So." He turned to Kyoya. "Did you find out anything?"

The shadow king frowned. "Not really."

"What did you research about until now?" Tamaki's voice was serious for once and right now, without the act he put up to amuse himself and others, it was easier to believe that he was a few hundred years old and heir to the royal bloodline of vampires.

"Special gifts and the immunity other races have against us. At first I considered the opportunity that she could be a hybrid of some kind but everything we know stands against this." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"But what else could it be? Humans can't do what she does; it is simply and plainly not possible." Hikaru stated frowning.

"Haru-chan is no ordinary human, that's clear enough." Hunni said seriously. "But what really bothered me was the way how easily she fell for Renge-chan today."

"Which is the reason why I invited you here." Kyoya said. "We have to decide what to do about her. We can speak openly; I took care of possible threats."

The others sent him approving glances. He was death serious about this matter if he went to such lengths.

"If you ask me, Haruhi is in constant danger as long as she attends Ouran." Hikaru admitted unwillingly. Kaoru looked at his brother and then at the others. "It was the right decision to shield her from the council's investigation, but I fear we did not take in account that she could be vulnerable to other races."

"If she is only immune against vampires, other races could see a potential weapon in her." Kyoya frowned and his friends tensed.

"Ridiculous." Mori stated in a low and angry voice. Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I did not say that it would be sensible, I just think it is possible once it gets known she is unaffected by vampire gifts."

"I will not let anyone use Haruhi, be it the council or anyone else." Tamaki's determination was underlined with fury at the pure thought of what Kyoya had said.

"So in conclusion she is even more in danger." Hikaru's eyes had darkened.

Kaoru nodded. "And we still don't know anything about why she has this ability that endangers her."

"Anyways, our ambitions are clear." Tamaki said firmly. "We'll keep her out of trouble and try to find out more about her at the same time."

The others nodded agreeing, all thinking in their own way about how this poor mortal girl had been able to change them within a few months to caring and protective friends while they had been just slightly stoic, egocentric and bored vampires before.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Hunni asked softly.

"Not yet." Kyoya answered, his voice just as low. "We need to know more about her background first."

Surprisingly it was Kaoru who broke the silence with a chuckle. "Well then, I guess it is unavoidable to visit her, huh?"

Unwillingly the grin took over on his brother's face and then infected Tamaki who leaned back in his prince-manner. "It was time to check on her living standards anyways…"

"She'll kill you if you say something like that to her." Kyoya stated dryly but could not hide his own amusement wholly. "Still I think we should spend a day with her somewhere else first, just so it's more inconspicuous."

"In other words you already planned everything." Hikaru stated grinning. The smirk Kyoya threw him didn't lack wickedness. "Of course I did."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you are… chapter five. Summer vacation is bothersome, not half as much free time as you would think. Anyways, slowly this story is growing out in my mind… I think I have the raw plot now. And I think it will stay a harem, just for the fun of it.**

**I'm enjoying writing this more and more… Reviews are appreciated****J**


End file.
